Various criteria are used in evaluating performance of a communication network. Services provided over such networks are defined by a Service Level Agreement (SLA) relating to these criteria. For example, an SLA may define acceptable levels of jitter or latency for communications. The criteria may be defined or specified for a given transmission path, such as a Label Switched Path (LSP). Measurements of communication path performance provide the data and information to evaluate the communication network performance for conformance to the SLA. As service provider revenue is based on this performance of the communication, various measurements and methods for measurement of communication path performance have been developed depending on the service, SLA and application. Typically, these measurements monitor routine performance of the network, such as performance of communication paths traversing the network, and may also be used when services degrade.